Every Fire Must Eventually Burn Out
by Chunkykcb
Summary: What will happen when Jayfeather recieves a prophecy foretelling the death of Firestar and the chaos that will follow? Can Jayfeather save ThunderClan? Or will it crumple? Rated T for safety. And remember, every fire must eventually burn out...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

**So this idea came to me last night when I was sleeping. Hope you like it! :D**

**Every Fire Must Eventually Burn Out**

A small gray tabby tom sat alone in his den. He blinked his blue, sightless eyes. The tom struggled to remain awake, but simply didn't have the energy. Darkness washed over him like a flood…

The tabby tom blinked open his eyes. He could see. Instantly he knew he was dreaming.

"We've been waiting for you, Jayfeather," A voice said behind him spoke softly.

Jayfeather slowly turned around. There before him was a large dark gray she-cat with a broad flattened face. He frowned. "What is it Yellowfang?" He asked a trace of annoyance in his tone.

"I've come here to warn you of something." Yellowfang rasped.

Jayfeather resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It better be important."

"I wouldn't have if it weren't." She replied gruffly.

Jayfeather took a step forward. "Yes?"

Yellowfang cleared her throat. "_Every fire must eventually burn out; there is a time of great darkness coming. Many will die and the survivors will drown in the blood of their companions. StarClan will cry out, only to be silenced. The time of fire is over."_ Her voice sounded odd, as if it weren't hers at all.

Jayfeather took a step backward and nearly tripped. "What does this mean!?" He sputtered.

Yellowfang fixed a hard glare on Jayfeather. "You're the medicine cat, that's for you to decide." She paused. "Only you can save the clans from total annihilation."

Jayfeather tried to speak, but he simply couldn't. He stood in complete bewilderment.

Yellowfang slowly started to retreat. "The time of fire is over Jayfeather, save the Clans from each other." The old she-cat repeated it once and then simply vanished.

"No!" Jayfeather yowled. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do!" He cried out desperately, but the dream was already fading to black.

Jayfeather jolted awake, and was greeted with darkness. Good, that meant he was awake. He slowly sat up. _Every fire must eventually burn out…The time of fire is over. _He recalled the ominous words of Yellowfang. Great StarClan what would he do?

Jayfeather stepped out of his den as he tried to think of a solution. He rammed right into another cat headed to the fresh kill pile. "Watch it!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Excuse me, Jayfeather?" The cat meowed.

Jayfeather felt his fur grow hot with embarrassment as he recognized the cat by its voice. "Sorry Firestar." He muttered.

"It's okay." Firestar meowed politely. "It's just I'm not the cat I used to be. I'm not quite so young anymore." Firestar continued walking.

Jayfeather stopped. And suddenly he realized what Yellowfang had foretold, the death of Firestar and the chaos that would follow.

**Like it? Hate it? Remember to Read & Review!**


	2. An Issue with ShadowClan

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**Finally, it's chapter two! Things are getting pretty interesting…**

**An Issue with ShadowClan **

Firestar yawned and stood up. Sleeping, that seemed to be the best way to aid his aching joints. Firestar considered telling Jayfeather, but shook the idea off. He didn't want to sound weak and old.

The ThunderClan leader stood up and walked outside. The sun shined brightly and he blinked to readjust his sight. Scattered throughout the clearing were cats of all ages. Kits play fighting with each other, squealing, apprentices practicing their hunting crouch and warriors chatting with each other over a piece of fresh-kill. Firestar smiled. These were his cats.

"Firestar, Firestar ShadowClan is attacking!" A cat screeched.

Firestar whipped around. "What's happening, Brambleclaw?" He demanded.

Brambleclaw was panting. "We were on the border patrol, ShadowClan attacked us… there were too many!"

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "I'll come."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened. "You're going to come to the fight Firestar?" He asked.

Firestar frowned. "What? Do you think your leader is too old for a border skirmish?"

Brambleclaw's was obviously embarrassed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, you're on your last life for StarClan's sake!"

"And I'll give every life up defending my clan." Firestar returned.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Alright, hurry!"

Firestar raced through the forest, hot on Brambleclaw's paws. For the first time in his life, Firestar felt really tired. Even after sleeping away half the day.

Brambleclaw suddenly stopped. He lifted his head and scented the air. "Up ahead!"

Firestar pushed his way through the bushes in front of him to see a cluster of fighting, screeching cats. "Stop this nonsense at once!" Firestar's voice boomed.

All the cats stopped and stared up at the ThunderClan leader. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Firestar spat.

A large tom stepped forward out of the cats. "We're getting rid of the one nuisance in the clans." He growled.

Firestar looked bewildered. "What are you talking about Blackstar?"

"The time of the oh mighty Firestar is over." Blackstar sneered. "Even the most raging of fires burn out eventually." He taunted.

Firestar snarled at him. "All this fighting is pointless bloodshed. Go back to your own territory."

"Make me!" Blackstar shot back.

Firestar took a step forward, a low growl growing in his throat.

Blackstar raised his tail. "Go back to camp, all of you." He ordered.

The ShadowClan leader turned around to leave but looked over his shoulder. "This isn't over Firestar. You will die. Fire doesn't last forever." And with that Blackstar stalked off back towards his own territory, leaving Firestar to stare after him.

The flame colored tom turned to his deputy. "We should head back to." He murmured, there was some slight oddness to his tone.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Go back to camp everyone." He ordered. "And make sure you have Jayfeather check your wounds!" He called.

Firestar nodded and bounded after them.

Jayfeather scented the air. Lots of cats were coming in through the entrance, a patrol most likely, by their size. And one other scent, _blood._ Jayfeather shivered. The word sounded very dark too him. _You're a medicine cat; you shouldn't be scared of a little blood!_ He rebuked himself.

"Jayfeather we need you!" Somecat called.

Jayfeather let out a hiss of announce and padded out into the clearing.

He slowly started tending to the wounds and listened as the wounded cats vividly described the battle. Jayfeather wished he was deaf, not blind. And then he got to Firestar.

Jayfeather's fur bristled. "You're not hurt are you?" He demanded. Jayfeather couldn't scent anything but the thick scent of the blood of the other cats.

"I'm fine! I don't need to be treated like a kit!" Firestar huffed and stormed off to his den.

"What's up with him?" Jayfeather asked.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Blackstar told him the time of fire was over."

_What!? Could Blackstar be talking to StarClan? _Jayfeather forced himself to stay calm. "That's weird." He said coolly.

Brambleclaw nodded and then walked off muttering to himself.

Jayfeather's mind was racing. _StarClan must have told Blackstar about Firestar. But, does that mean StarClan told Blackstar to kill Firestar? _What had Firestar ever done? Jayfeather walked back into his den, trying to think of anything Firestar had ever done wrong, or if there was a way to save him.

**I know I know it's short. I write short chapters, but I get a lot of them out and I write a LOT.**

_**Remember, Read & Review!**_


	3. A Bloodstained Clearing

**A Bloodstained Clearing**

Jayfeather yawned widely. He opened his eyes and felt the warm sunshine on his back. He let out a sigh and stood up. Jayfeather slowly walked out of the den. He had talked to StarClan the last night. And what help had they given? None. Sometimes Jayfeather wondered if they ever knew anything.

The medicine cat wandered forward, allowing his paws to take him wherever. Jayfeather stepped outside the camp and no cat challenged him. Instantly the sounds and scents of the forest flooded over him. Jayfeather inhaled deeply. This was a little better.

He continued forward. Jayfeather felt as if his paws were taking him somewhere important. As if he wasn't the one controlling them. He suddenly felt the urge to stop, and Jayfeather did.

"Hello?" He called out softly.

"Welcome Jayfeather." A deep voice greeted.

Jayfeather whipped around. "Sol!" He gasped.

Sol slowly made his way toward Jayfeather. "Are you looking for answers?" He asked.

Jayfeather nodded. He didn't trust Sol; maybe his sister would still be alive if it weren't for this cat.

Sol chuckled. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Jayfeather stood still and didn't reply.

Sol leaned forward. "I know things Jayfeather. You have an incredible power, one that you could use to stop a certain fire from burning out."

Jayfeather's fur bristled. "How do you know about that prophecy?" He demanded.

Sol snorted. "Dead cats aren't the only ones who know things." He paused. "I could teach you to use you're power to save Firestar."

Instantly Jayfeather was filled with suspicion. "You want to use me."

Sol shook his head. "Not at all. I want to help you." He turned around. "But never mind there are plenty of other cats who can help me."

Jayfeather dug his claws into the ground and tried to decide what to do. Trust Sol and get answers, or send him off and possibly end the life of Firestar. "Wait!" He cried.

Sol stopped. "Yes?"

Jayfeather took a deep breath. "I want you to help me."

"Excellent." Sol purred. "I thought you might, you're a wise cat Jayfeather."

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. This was Sol's trickery, make a cat sound greater than he really is so he could control them. "Just tell me what to do." He growled.

Sol nodded. "But of course."

Jayfeather gulped.

"You're going to have to do anything I say." Sol warned.

Jayfeather nodded. "I will."  
"Swear it by StarClan." Sol whispered.

"I swear by StarClan." Jayfeather said back.

"Good." Sol purred. "Now, here's what I want you to do…

…

"Firestar, come quickly!" The cry erupted through the camp.

Firestar jolted awake. "What is it?"

Dustpelt stood in front of him panting. "I scented Sol on our territory!"

"What?" Firestar demanded. "Where?"

"Down by the lake." Dustpelt rasped. "Come quickly."

Firestar stood up and the two cats shot out of the camp.

The whole time they were traveling Firestar was sick with worry. This was the cat that had supposedly killed Ashfur for StarClan's sake!

They stopped. "Right here." Dustpelt whispered.

Firestar scented the air and sure enough, it was Sol. "We have to-"

A caterwaul from the woods interrupted Firestar. His eyes widened and once again the two cats took off in the direction of the cry.

The sound came again, but it was weaker. As if the cat was dying.

Firestar struggled to go faster but couldn't.

He broke through a bush and there it was.

Blood was everywhere. A body of a cat lay motionless in the center of the mess. "Oh StarClan." Firestar breathed.

"It's Birchfall!" Dustpelt gasped. "He's dead. My son…"

Firestar stepped forward and scented the air for any trace of the killer. There was badger, and Jayfeather. Interesting that the medicine cat was out so early. But it couldn't be him. Jayfeather couldn't have killed Birchfall if he tried.

"Who did this?" Dustpelt whispered.

Firestar shook his head. "I have no idea." He admitted.

Dustpelt shook his head sadly.

Firestar watched the cat next to him. He couldn't imagine what it was like losing a kit, and frankly he didn't want to find out.

"We should bring the body back." Firestar said after a while of silence. "There's no sense in staying here, who knows the killer could still be lurking around."

Dustpelt nodded, his eyes were filled with grief.

**I'm Soooooo sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy hunting and with school. Hope you liked this chapter makes you wonder who did it…**

**Well remember, Read & Review!**


End file.
